Question: First consider the expression for: $-8$ plus the quantity of $-2$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $4$ and that expression and then add $-3$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-2$ times $x$ $-2 \times x = \color{orange}{-2x}$ What is $-8$ plus $-2x$ $-2x$ $ - 8$ What is the product of $4$ times that expression $4 \times (-2x - 8) = \color{orange}{4(-2x-8)}$ What does adding $-3$ to $\color{orange}{4(-2x-8)}$ do? $4(-2x-8)$ $ - 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $4(-2x-8)-3$.